minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Steve escaping Hadrian's prison
(Note that i was bored and decided to do this for fun, now i was gonna do a "Top Ten" blog again BUT that would been pointless or?... Anyway and this time i do a blog which obviously is like a game, this blog is interactive, so i believe anybody else besides me knows what this is about? I just gonna do this then and yeah... If ya is familiar ya can comment?) *It is dark, suddenly, lights turns on, Steve is stuck on a chair... AGAIN!?! He looks forward to see somebody familiar and hears a familiar voice* ???: >:) Ah, hello Steve. *Steve looks* *A familiar shadow is in front of him, the mysterious guy reveals himself to be... HADRIAN!* Hadrian: >;) Welcome to My Prison!.... >:) *We see his prison around* Some of the most cunning and notorious criminals are kept here... and now we have the infamous Steve the Minecraftian. *Camera back to Hadrian again* :) You're going to be here >:) for a long time. Mevia, take him. *Behind Steve, Mevia takes him, screen turns black again and Mevia puts Steve inside a cell* Mevia: >:( You wait here until cell found. :/.... *Thinking: Hm... Isn't this a cell?* *Steve suddenly looks at his prisoner friend to the left of him, it is Petra, Steve gets confused, but relieved to see an old friend of him to be around* Choices: Boost Up, Charge Tackle, Wait for Transfer and Play Dead. *Choosed "Boost Up"* Steve: Psst, *Petra doesn't notice* PSSST! *Petra looks at Steve, he looks up which have an exit for them to escape in, Petra looks at it as well and then nods to Steve, understanding him* *Petra boosted Steve up as he manage to open the door on the roof then break the things on his hands tied together on a hard rock, now he have choices* Choices: Go forward or Help Petra. *Choosed "Go forward" For NOW anyway* "? Petra will remember that." *Petra seems betrayed, but betrayed was a mistake* Guard 1: So at this point, he has only like ten health left. *K i am not sure who those guards are, but ok is two of them so is ok for now...* And he plays, "The gates are open!" And I'm like, "Look at how much I care." I don't care. *Guard 2 just listens as Steve is letting them speak, he is pretty clever without speaking because:* Choices: Command Melody, Pickpocket, Whoopee Cushion and Sprint. *Choosed "Command Melody" and Steve does some video game reference with that, as Guard 2 gets controlled by the melody* Guard 1: I ended up buffing up my guys and doing... *Guard 2 gets controlled now, so as he now suddenly gets controlled, he starts to open a door which opens and so he enters it as it closes, he is stuck in a cell* *Steve have Guard 1 left as he pumps his fists together and Steve smiles awkwardly* FAIL: Too bad you didn't know how to play, like, an Ocarina or something. *Choosed "Pickpocket" and Pickpocket is rlly pretty just a Pickpocket? Ok Pickpocket is taking from somebody's pocket, that's illegal...* Guard 1: I ended up buffing up my... *It pauses, Steve quickly stole everything from the pocket of one of the guards, his bag is too heavy however* Text: You are carrying too much to be able to stand. Guard 1:...guys and doing like seventy damage. *Steve suddenly falls on the ground with the bag crushing him but the bag was crushing him in soft way but still, he exposed himself obviously to both guards as they looks at him* FAIL: Did you really need all that? No loot left behind! *Choosed "Sprint"* Guard 1: I ended up buffing up my guys and doing... *Steve suddenly runs past them* :/ Was that the convict? Guard 2: Uh, yeah, I think so. Guard 1: :(... What are we supposed to do when someone tries to escape again?... *Hm?... I am supposed myself being in a run* Guard 2: Uhh, I think shoot 'em. However, have ya noticed my "Spear" Eh? Guard 1: Ahh, yes, that sounds right. *The second guard shoots at Steve, he vanish, the spear isn't a spear at all!* FAIL: Bet you thought that was just a spear. *Choosed "Whoopee Cushion"* *Steve suddenly holds a whoopee cushion with a rock over it* Guard 1: I ended up buffing up my guys and... *Steve starts to throw it, it farted and they fail to notice Steve* Guard 2: >:( Oh, come on! Guard 1: Are you serious? XD That was totally u! Guard 2: u w0t? 0_0 >:/ Plus to that: Don't you accuse me! Plus admit! Guard 1: C'mon, just admit it. Guard 2: >:/ GRRRR! It wasn't me! *He tackles the first guard, they fight as Steve runs past them* *Steve is suddenly seeing something on the other side of a glass wall, he is thinking how to get to that exit door* Choices: Longshot, Spring and Power Jump. *Choosed "Longshot"* *Steve uses it and shoots upwards, it makes him to fly up to a pipe on the roof and gets stuck on it, then he continue to fly down and as he flied to an open door, it closed like an elevator, he crashed and a Guard on the other side is confused* *It was stuck on a box btw!* FAIL: The longshot only hooks on to wood things. Luckily you hit one! :D Hooray! *Choosed "Spring"* *Steve jumps on a spring from The Sonic Games, he jumps on it manages to be on the roof, but of course, on the roof behind Steve, he may be safe BUT not safe for a guard, that guy got a pistol and Steve sees it* FAIL: Come to think of it those boingers are kinda loud. *Choosed "Power Jump"* *Steve does a power jump and finally comes up on top, he then opens the door and lands on the floor, he gets up and looks down at the elevator* Choices: Balloon, Button and Bungee. *Choosed "Button"* *Steve presses the button and the elevator comes as Steve waits inside it as it gets down slowly, sadly, it opens as four others is in front of him* Guy: Boys, lunch is on me... *All of them spots Steve* :O... FAIL: Lunchtime already fellas? *Choosed "Bungee"* *Steve jumps down with a rope around him, sadly, due to how heavy he is, his torso gets stuck as the rest of his body flies down* FAIL: Did... Did you just bungee jump with a plain rope? *Choosed "Balloon"* *Steve jumps down with a balloon, and quickly blows into it as quick as he can, luckily, Steve DID manage to have a huge balloon as he is safe to be down finally, Steve spots an escape on the other side of a pipe, it is huge and very deep down there, Steve must be VERY careful, yes careful Steve or so ya might die!* Choices: Helium, Balance, and Plunger Boots. (Do i rlly, RLLY yeah everytime need to say "Choosed" eh? I guess it gets spammy so now when we is on "Helium, Balance, and Plunger Boots." how about without "Choosed" ok? Idk why!...) *Balance* *Steve jumps on the pipe and almost falls down, he attempts to walk but at least he didn't fall... The PART of the pipe fall down with Steve, so epic fail!* FAIL: Oh. That pipe wasn't very sturdy. Fatso.. *Plunger Boots, now ok before we see, Steve doesn't die, but Plunger Boots is lets say... Plunger Boots!* *Steve puts them on, thinking "^^ Now i will be stuck on the pipes" But he notices he is stuck on the floor, so he can't move. Now he thinks ";( Daw... I am stuck on the floor!"* FAIL: aeiou *Helium* *Steve puts helium inside his mouth, it makes his head very big, so he throws the helium down and then flies to the other side like a balloon, he lets out all helium off him as he finally made it!* *Steve is out now, but two guards is there and there's snow so...* Choices: Box, Leaf and Shadozer. *Box* *Steve is inside a box and sneaks behind the guards slowly, he stops as one of them looks at the box, now he can't move with box* Headphones Guard: ?.... Just a box... ? *He stares at the other guard and both plays poker on it* FAIL: Hey at least you weren't found! *Shadozer* *Steve reads card:* Card: SHADOZER The unseen stick is the deadliest. Blend in. Become a shadow. "I'ma be honest with you, this one isn't that great..." - (Insert Name Here) 2015. *Steve presses the button on The Shadozer, both that thing and Steve vanish, or did Steve? Nope, he IS a shadow now, so... He sneaks behind the guards, but sadly, clouds appears and Steve attempts to be Minecraftian again, but Steve is so toast and his low half in front of body is back to normal, the rest is gone!* FAIL: Now you're but a shadow of your former self. *Leaf* *Steve stands on top of huge boxes and a striped leaf lands on top of him, he gets raccoon ears and tail as he prepares to fly over the guards to the other side, it is really cool, and Steve flied to the other side but he is already normal so he crash landed, but got up as he is surviving, Now for last choices, a rocket, cruise or... another boat? Another one are perfect, for sure, but perfect is a cruise so...* Choices: S.S. Annie, Rocket and Dinghy. *S.S. Annie* *Steve climbs up the huge cruise and he sneaks past the captain of the boat and probably killed him but that isn't shown because as Steve appeared behind the captain, we see the boat outside and it moved, it floats to the horizon, and Steve smiles as he is the guard, and as music plays during this, we expect this to be the ending BUT... A Sailor came behind Steve with a knife so....* FAIL: Did you think none of the crew would notice an unscheduled departure? *Rocket* *Steve is inside so... Steve is in rocket* Steve: Phew! *Closed rocket door, and he starts it but the parachute comes out, then fire comes under as it did start but Steve doesn't know how to steer a rocket so he crashed it on ground and not too far away at all!* FAIL: I think you mixed up the staging proccess a bit. *Dinghy* *Steve suddenly manages to start the dinghy so he can finally come back home, it is found to even be working, so Steve floats away from the prison* Smoking Guard: Did someone just leave? Headphones Guard: Think it was Smith. Smoking Guard: Oh, yeah, probably off to see his family. Headphones Guard: *Looks at the ocean* Yeah. *Steve manages to float his way home* RANK: Ghost Inmate! The End! *Sorry if it sucked, btw, this is not my story, not at all, i borrowed this, still how ya like the ideas? Dumb? And eh yeah the ideas are interactive and btw, i planned to do the other Part where Steve helps Petra to escape BUT i was too for sure... Tired, maybe next time i can do the other choice where Petra hangs with Steve next time, keep in mind... This idea isn't mine, it is based on a REAL game and i didn't edit much new stuff, so next time then, next time it may be neat, it may be neat then, there will be good stuff, but ok thx for watching?* Category:Blog posts